Sith Lightning
Sith Lightning was a Force Power only obtainable through the Dark Side of the Force! Description Sith Lightning was a purely offensive, energy-based attack that channeled Force energy down the user's limbs, hurling arcing bolts of electricity from the wielder's fingertips or palms; Sith Lightning could be executed with either one or two hands. Powerful discharges would branch out into dozens of smaller forks; thus, skilled practitioners could target several foes at once! Abilities Shock A Force power that allowed the user to create an energy spark that would track and damage the nearest enemy. The shock could be thrown at an opponent to stun and injure them, or could be set loose to track an opponent until it dissipates. The shock would not last more than five seconds or so before disappearing into a tiny burst of heat, but it was a useful technique for young Sith! Lightning The second level of Sith Lightning. Generate a barrage of lightning which would strike one person and then bounce to another nearby foe! Storm The user would raise their palm upward and would create, through the Force, an explosion of electrical energy directed at all foes in the vicinity. Unlike Lightning, Storm was not limited to attacking enemies in one direction, as it affected all foes within a certain radius from the user. The number of foes you may attack is directly proportional to your level and rank! Game Mechanics Primary Characters All primary characters (PC's) in the game, aligned with the Sith Hegemony, will be able to learn Sith Lightning with the purchase of a Force power Holocron once they have obtained the rank of Sith Tyro! Non-Primary Characters All non-primary characters (NPC's) in the game, aligned with the Sith Hegemony, will be able to learn Sith Lightning with the purchase of a Force power Holocron once they have obtained the rank of Sith Tyro! Use In Topic Using Sith Lightning in topic will require one post between uses to recharge your powers and after each use the wait time raises by one post! In Topic Save As you move up in rank you become more proficient with your Force Powers so, in the instance of Sith Lightning, you acquired the power with the rank of Sith Tyro, therefore moving up to Sith Apprentice lessens your "recharge lag" by one post and also extends the number of foes you can attack by one. This means that if your normal lag time is 1/1+2/1+3/1+4/1+5/1, then when you rank up to Sith Apprentice your new lag time would be 0/2+1/2+2/2+3/2+4/2. By the time you reach Dark Lord your counter should look like 0/6+0/6+0/6+0/6+0/6. As you can see, a Dark Lord can attack six foes at once and pays no penalty for usage! Leveling Up There are three main levels to this power and it can get a little complicated to figure out where you fit in to the scale. Basically, you start out as a Tyro with Shock, you will then move up to Apprentice and acquire Lightning and finally move up to Sith Saber and acquire Storm. From that point on you are doing nothing but advancing your Storm ability to attack more foes and to cost less for you to use! "Did I" Questioning Using any Force Power in topic may require asking a "Did I?" at the end of your post, particularly if it effects another Primary Character. If you have any doubt about whether or not you need to ask a "Did I?" then you should probably ask one! Category:Combat Forms & Force Powers